Vita Brevis (Recuerdos de un Amor Frustrado)
by LisGonzlez
Summary: La vida es rápida, a veces ni se siente y por lo mismo nos damos el lujo de desperdiciarla, perdemos el tiempo de los que amamos y perdemos el tiempo para amarlo. Lamento tanto comportarme como un imbécil, Eren.


_**"Me agarraste con fuerza de la mano, como si hubieras decidido no olvidar nunca ese momento, y oliste mi pelo. Notaba tu respiración en mi cuello mientras soltabas mis cabellos y los olías. Era como si quisieras introducirme dentro de ti, como si mi hogar lo contuvieras tú dentro. Creí que ese acto significaba que querías que permaneciéramos siempre juntos porque nuestras almas se habían fundido."**_

 _ **Carta de Floria Emilia a Aurelio Agustín- Vita Brevis**_ _ **《**_ _ **La vida es breve**_ _ **》**_

Aún recuerdo la última vez que hablamos, tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, tu piel sedosa y oscura, todo me recuerda a ti.

Recuerdo las veces que, sentados en el barandal de tu casa, tomados de las manos, tus bellas y suaves manos, conversamos sobre un futuro, tuyo y mío ¿lo recuerdas?

Mocoso, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que cumpliría todos tus deseos? Estoy en camino por ello, Eren.

《Supongamos que la muerte pone fin a todas nuestras preocupaciones al poner término al mundo de los sentidos》

Dime ¿qué pensarías de mí si me vieras en estos momentos? Deplorable seguramente. No queda nada de lo alguna vez fui a tu lado, me cambiaste totalmente, nada absolutamente nada quedó del antiguo yo.

Espero todos los días en la misma plaza donde por primera vez declaramos el amor mutuo del uno por el otro, bellos momentos que me lastima recordar, bellos momentos que quisiera volver a vivir a tu lado, solo contigo.

《Piensa que cada vez que amanece es tu último día》

Recuerdo una vieja frase que solían repetirme algunas veces cuando era un niño, te la conté varias veces mientras observábamos las estrellas en los miradores de la ciudad, siempre tomados de las manos.

Recuerdo claramente que la frase decía: "Si tus sueños quieres realizar, a las estrellas debes clamar; y si tu amor quieres que dure no dejes que se apresuré"

¿¡Cuántas veces lo cuidamos, Eren!? ¿¡Cuántas!?

Dime todas las veces que por miedo nos escondimos, que por ti cuidamos, que por ti y solo por ti negamos.

Aún me duele, pero cumpliré mi palabra, la cumpliré porque después de todo aún te amo.

《No vivimos eternamente. Eso significa que debemos aprovechar los días que nos son entregados》

Me subo al auto lentamente, me tiemblan las manos, las siento frías, es más, casi ni las siento.

A pasado un año, un largo año desde la última vez que nos vimos mi amado Eren.

No entiendo por qué cada vez que recorro este camino la pálida piel de mi rostro se vuelve roja y se llena de lágrimas, se supone que lo habíamos superado, por un carajo.

Entiendo todo lo que sucedió y por qué sucedió, pero de todas formas me duele asimilarlo, ¿te imaginas cuanto me dolió verte partir de mi lado, amado castaño? Supongo que no, por algo te fuiste, por algo te lo permití.

Quiero recordar tu rostro igual de feliz que la última vez que nos vimos, más bien de la penúltima vez que nos vimos, la última ni siquiera debió pasar.

Me duele tener que hacer este viaje, me duele mucho más tener que hacerlo por tu culpa, mocoso de ojos esmeraldas.

《La vida es breve, demasiado breve. Y tal vez solo vivimos aquí y ahora》

Dime, preciado moreno de ojos verdes, por qué no me dijiste lo que te estaba pasando, ¿en qué momento se perdió la confianza entre nosotros?

¿Qué pasó con el juntos por siempre que tanto me costó decir? Lo dije, al final lo dije, todo por ti.

El indeciso era yo, por qué te afanaste tanto en separarte de mí, si tan solo las cosas no hubieran sido de esa forma, si tan solo nos hubiéramos entendido un poco más.

Llego pronto a mi destino, leo claramente en la entrada

"Lugar donde las almas en paz descansan"

Mentiras que nos venden a aquellos que nos quedamos en la Tierra.

A lo lejos logro ver a tus mejores amigos, no puedo creer que incluso me duele verlos a ellos, me recuerdan a ti y todas las veces que mientras me mirabas con tus tiernos ojos, tu arma más peligros, rogabas varias veces que fuera en tu compañía a sus paseos de mocosos inmaduros ¿por qué ellos fueron lo suficientemente dignos para saberlo y yo no Eren?

-Hola Levi- me dice un ojerosa y pálida Mikasa al lado derecho de un mucho más delgado de lo normal Armin, si Eren, a todos nos afectó tu partida porque estoy seguro de que yo no me veo mejor que todos los presentes.

-No me malentiendan, no estoy aquí para que sientan pena por mí, menos ustedes mocosos traicioneros- digo con la voz áspera ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no le hablaba a una persona?

-Te equivocas, lo que menos siento por ti es pena-

-Me parece perfecto-

Sigo con mi lenta caminata hacia la multitud reunida alrededor de la mediana lápida que pinta

"Eren Jaeger Gran amigo, hijo, novio y hermano.

Te recordaremos siempre con amor y alegría, como toda la que alguna vez nos entregaste"

Gente hipócrita, se atreven a poner "novio" cuando toda su vida le prohibieron lo que él quería, a la gente que él amaba y apreciaba.

De hecho, incluso yo tengo prohibida la entrada, pero no me importa, si algo en lo que me caracterizo es en obedecer mis propias reglas, y esta vez no será la excepción, menos si tiene que ver con mi mocoso.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Dice con furia Grisha Jaeger, sosteniendo la mano de Carla, la única de toda tu familia que llegó a aceptarme mi pequeño Eren.

-No he venido a tratar con viejos molestos-

Me retiro lentamente de su lado, ni siquiera hace intento de apartarme, debes estar igual de dolido, ni yo no tengo fuerza para discutir en estos momentos.

Toda la gente se arremolina a mi al rededor, no creí que me afectara tanto, venia preparado psicológicamente para esto amor mío, pero es demasiado, demasiado para mi y para cualquiera ¿por qué solo permitiste que lo supiera el día de tu partida?

¿Pensaste que no me dolería al enterarme a último momento? Te equivocaste Eren, me duele más ahora que sé que no me quisiste decir.

《Mis dos voluntades, una vieja y otra nueva, una carnal y otra espiritual, luchaban entre si, destrozando mi alma con cada enfrentamiento》

Me niego a mirarte, creí que mi valentía era suficiente, nunca es suficiente si se trata te ti.

Me hago paso entre la multitud, quiero salir, no quiero creerlo, ¡no es verdad! ¡No puede ser verdad!

Mikasa toma mi brazo con algo de brusquedad, no me duele, nada me duele más que el corazón por tu culpa.

-Eren dejó esto...para ti- Me entrega un sobre de color blanco, color puro y tierno, igual que tú.

Quise negarme a cogerlo, pero es tuyo, tus últimos deseos para mi, ¿cómo podría negarme, amor?

-Gracias- digo sin fuerza mientras salgo por el enorme portón hecho de madera, me da miedo pensar cuanta gente se encuentra aquí sin presencia.

《¿Será posible que alguna de todas esas lágrimas que derramaron tus ojos fuese por mi?》

Ya no me encuentro en el, me duele decirlo, cementerio.

Estoy en dónde nos conocimos Eren ¿lo recuerdas? El gran pino en medio del acantilado.

Quiero saber qué escribiste para mi, quiero estar seguro de que nunca dejaste de pensar en mi, como yo nunca dejé de hacerlo por ti.

Me atrevo a abrir el sobre, para mi sorpresa no hay solo una hoja de papel sino también encuentro un par de anillos ¿incluso después de dejarme quieres romper mi corazón?.

Abro la hojas de papel, es solo una nada más, ¿tan poco tenías por decirme bebé?. Me pregunto en qué momento empecé a tratarte de forma tan cariñosa, me duele aún más caer en cuenta de que nunca te dije nada más que no sea "mocoso".

Empiezo a leerla y en las primeras líneas se rompe por completo mi corazón.

 _"Hola Levi, amor mio. Me duele que sea esta la única forma de despedirme de ti, por una carta que no tendrá mayor redundancia para alguien como tu."_

Todo lo que trate de ti me importa, Eren. Me disculpo si nunca te lo dije de frente, lo sé, soy un imbécil.

 _"Quiero decirte que estos años que pasé a tu lado fueron los más maravillosos que alguna vez tuve. Espero no te enojes conmigo por no decirte las cosas en la cara, me disculpo también por eso. Extraño tu aroma, tus ojos celestes y profundos, tus labios suaves y delgados, tus caricias en mi piel, extraño todo de ti Levi. Te escribo porque quiero que me olvides, quiero que dejes de sufrirme una vez que la enfermedad haya acabado conmigo, quiero que simplemente dejes de amarme."_

¿¡Cómo podría dejar de amarte si durante tantos años fuiste lo único que me permitió vivir, la única persona que hizo feliz mi vida!?

" _Yo nunca quise lastimarte Levi, siempre fuiste el primero para mi, incluso antes que yo mismo, siempre Levi. Gotas empiezan a caer de mis ojos, quiero creer que son debido a la medicina y no por que estoy imaginándote en este momento, te extraño."_

Yo también te extraño Eren, con la única diferencia de que yo seguiré sufriendo un rato más.

" _Me siento cobarde al no poder decírtelo directamente pero ¿cómo le dices a la persona que amas que te estás muriendo? Creme amor, no es nada fácil vivir sin ti, mas cuando has calado tan dentro en mi corazón, más cuando eres el único al que en verdad amé ¿Por qué las cosas deben terminar así?"_

Porque la vida es breve Eren y por que fuimos tan estúpidos como para no entendernos.

 _"Estoy seguro de que es mi culpa, nunca quise esto para nosotros Levi. Siempre traté de hacer lo mejor para ambos y perdóname si trate de ocultarnos, lo que menos quise fue hacerte pensar que sentía vergüenza de ti, lo hice por que no quise muros entre nosotros y que gran ironía resultó, el único muro fui yo mismo."_

Nunca serás un muro Eren, nunca me impediste nada mocoso, siempre fue mi culpa.

" _Lo último que quiero decir son solo dos cosas, dos pequeñas palabras pero con un gran sentimiento; Te amo. Te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo, si de mis labios salieron otras palabras fue para evitar mayor dolor en ti, nunca dejé y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Te amo Levi, adiós"_

Tal vez sea tarde para decirlo pero igual te amo Eren, de todas las veces que salimos, que todas las veces que hablamos y que nos vimos solo una vez te lo pude decir.

Te amo, te amo, te amo Eren, te amo.

《La vida es tan breve que no podemos emitir juicio de culpabilidad alguno sobre el amor》

Acabo de releer la carta tres veces más y me he convencido que algo, quiero volver a tu lado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos me levanto de la dura roca en la que me encontraba, la misma en la que nos besamos por primera vez, en la que hicimos tantas cosas por primera vez.

Lo he decidido y no me echaré atrás ahora.

Tomo tus últimos deseos para mi, perdóname Eren, no podré olvidarte como has querido.

《La vida es tan breve que tenemos derecho a albergar la esperanza de que exista una vida después de esta》

Desde que te conocí siempre fuiste inocente y tierno, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi.

Escucho varias sirenas a lo lejos, no tiene importancia ahora, son mis últimos pensamientos, mis últimos recuerdos, ¿adivina qué? Todos son sobre ti.

Escucho a gente gritar y damas llorar pero en mi interior sonrío. Voy en camino a buscarte Eren, todo desde el último lugar en el que estuve, el acantilado en donde nos conocimos.

 _Primero que nada y antes de que me apedreen xD decidí escribir esto por que últimamente he leído demasiados fics en donde Eren y Levi no terminan juntos y quise sumarme a la causa xD (solo le eché sal y limón a mi herida jaja)_

 _Segundo, es mi primer fic Riren (en sí, mi primer fic xD tengo otra historia en wattpad pero es una salida de mi cabeza con personajes también salidos de mi cabeza c:) así que espero no me maten y que les haya gustado_

 _Si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía me disculpo por mil c':_

 _By: Lis Gonzlez_


End file.
